Traditional apparel items for cool or cold-weather athletic activities, such as jackets or coats, are generally configured to be lightweight yet durable enough to protect a wearer from the elements. These apparel items may feature a hood to provide additional warmth or protection from the elements, where the hood is generally attached to a neckline area of the apparel item. However, when the hood is not in use and is in a down position, it may distract the wearer during athletic activities by swinging back-and-forth, and/or by flapping or bumping against the back panel of the apparel item. Some athletic activities likely to produce this kind of movement include, for example, running, jumping, and the like. These types of movements by the hood may cause the wearer frustration, distraction, and a possible decrease in athletic performance.